The invention relates to a drawer guide assembly for drawers comprising, on each side of the drawer, a drawer side wall to which is attached an elongate drawer guide rail and the article of furniture is provided with side walls spaced apart sufficiently to receive the drawer, and roller pin assemblies attached to the side walls of the article of furniture. The roller means of this roller pin assembly are received within the drawer guide rails to enable in and out relative movement of the drawer and the article of furniture. Shoulder stop means are provided in association with the guide rails to limit the relative movement.